


Stakeout

by agdhani



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Gen, Slow Sated Sunday Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Stakeout

“God you snore like a train…”

Roman lurched awake in the driver’s seat, the pain of the elbow in his ribs a rude reminder of what they were supposed to be doing.

“No worse than you,” he groused, slicking back his hair with one hand and wiping his eyes with the other.

Peter made a face. “Whatever, man.”

“Did I miss anything?” The lights of the building they were watching were still dark, the sedan still parked in the drive and the moon seemed barely to have changed position in the sky. Peter had turned up the collar of his jacket against the cold instead of risking a running motor, and Roman reflexively reached behind him to free his hair from the upturned fabric. He wondered, as his fingers brushed through it, if the wolf’s fur felt the same.

Peter curiously met his gaze and Roman sheepishly looked away. “You weren’t asleep long enough to miss anything.” He popped open a beer to fill the awkward silence, took a long drink, and offered it to Roman, hoping he did not notice the tremor in his hand the way Peter had noticed him as he slept.

Catching Peter’s expression, Roman muttered, “What?” without taking the beer. He looked in the rearview mirror, expecting to see that he’d been drooling or something equally unattractive.

“You’re hot when you sleep.”

Roman stared at him.

Peter shrugged and grinned. “Am I drinking this by myself?”

Roman took the beer with a lopsided grin. “Nope.”


End file.
